Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Final Words To True Love
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: There was one woman that didn't leave the mansion after Sateriajis was stabbed.


**Hello dear friends! I have been listening to The Madness Of Duke Venomania for quite a while and after for some reason, repeatedly listening to the ending (which is a bit ironic because that's my least favorite part of the song,) I was inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Final Words To True Love

Kachess Crim smirked evilly at the dying man before him. By dressing as a woman, he managed to trick Duke Sateriajis Venomania and using this to his advantage, stabbed the Duke straight into the heart with a knife that hid poison. Now, laying in a pool of his own red and lavender blood, the Duke struggles to breathe as the blue-haired man laughs as he leaves the mansion with the harem the Duke spent years with. He begged the last one that left the mansion to stay, but she spared the Duke nothing more than a single glance,

_I haven't told you I love you._

The Duke laid his head back down to the floor, face becoming drenched in blood. He knew he was going to die alone, like the blue-haired man greatly wanted. Suddenly, the Duke felt a very soft hand stroke his sweaty cheek. Once again forcing his head up, he sees one woman. The first one he brought to the mansion. Lukana Octo was her name. The look in her eyes told the Duke she felt sympathy only for him. She gently rolled him on his back and used the cloth of her dress to wipe the blood from his face.

"There, now I can see your handsome face." She said as she began to cradle his face. The Duke couldn't understand why Lukana was here helping him. _Had she forgotten what he did to her?_ Lukana hadn't forgotten what had happened, but even under her own mind, she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She felt a connection with this man and just couldn't do it.

"Why do you help me?" the Duke asked in his now raspy voice. She chuckled slightly and sadly as she brushed strands of hair out of his face. "Innocent lives should not be taken from people of such a young age." Lukana leaned over and kissed his forehead.

The feeling of the woman's lips immediately brought a flood of memories into the Duke's mind. _This woman, she had always stood out from the rest. He had the best times with her. There was a strong feeling he had…Love…stronger than he felt with the last girl. _At that moment, the Duke started to focus on his breathing. The pain was burning his body, but he kept telling himself to focus on staying alive.

Looking back at the pink-haired beauty before him, the Duke could see her blue orbs fixated on the three inch gash on his chest. She very gently ran her fingers across it. "Maybe there's a way you can be saved." The pain was becoming unbearable and death was creeping up quickly, but with great difficulty, the Duke manages to cup Lukana's face and wipe the tear he sees running down her face.

"No, it's too deep and please don't cry. I do not wish to see you miserable."

Lukana wrapped her arms around the Duke's body as his movements began to cease. His hand falls from her face and into the pool of red and lavender blood. "Please don't leave me. I…I…" The Duke's voice died out and as his breathing began to cease, Lukana cried into his chest. She knew exactly what the Duke was trying to say. "I promise I will never leave you." As he drew his final breaths, Lukana dipped her fingers in the laced blood and traced them across the Duke's lips. "I love you too." She pressed her lips against his, taking in the poison, feeling its burn as it runs down her throat.

The Duke's breathing completely ceased once Lukana pulled away, telling her he was no longer with her. She lay beside the Duke and wrapped her arms around him. Eventually, Lukana's life ended and she died with the man she loved knowing they will be together always and she would never leave him.

Just like she promised.

**Yes friends, I am aware that the Duke was in love with Gumina, but I greatly prefer him to be with Lukana. I'm a massive GakupoxLuka fan girl. Also, if you want to know why I hate the end of The Madness Of Duke Venomania, it's because of Kaito (think about what he did). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my depressing story!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
